The Unexpected of the Eldest
by BAbrink3
Summary: A 7-year-old boy, meets a very unlikely goddess and she proposes a solution. Later, he unknowingly runs into a meetings between a meetings of a few of the gods and something unexpected happens to him. Rated T, because it is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A woman goes to the hospital. Her dark, auburn hair, glistening with sweat, plastered against her face. She needs to deflate her stomach. Pain comes, in and out, taking strength from her. The hospital is looming in front of her, it's outside, gleaming, in the light of the moon. The moon is full tonight, giving her comfort, but then giving her pain. She entered the building, stumbling through the doors. A young man, of great stature, picked her up gently and laid her on a bed.

They wheeled the woman to an operating room. She shifted and moved because the pain throbbing inside her, kicking to get out. The doctors came and put needles in her veins, that have been slowly dwindling in size, to relieve her some pain. The pain was unbearable now. She gripped and ungripped the sheets, trying to relieve pain and tension from her abdomen.

Finally, with one final push, she screamed an ear-shattering scream. When she stopped suddenly. The pain… it finally was… finally gone. She felt her stomach deflate some and it was a relief to her. But then she heard another scream. At first, she thought it was a repercussion of her scream, echoing off of the room walls, but it wasn't her own. It was a baby's soft scream, entering the world.

The baby boy was beautiful, with a tuft of light red hair, and a subtle glow to him. You would not have noticed this glow unless you were special. The boy stopped crying and opened his eyes. His eyes were golden, but a pleasant golden, like the sunrise of a new day. He looks around the room, his eyes laid on his mother. She smiles at him, and he giggles, and moves his hands toward his smiling face, like he is about to rub his eyes to get the use to the light. The male nurse comes around and puts the baby, gently, in his mother's loving embrace.

She holds him for awhile, finally, the nurse asks for his name. She thinks for a bit. She then smiles brightly. "Duke… Duke Umbra." she says with her smile. The boy smiled and giggled at his name. The nurse chuckles light-heartedly, then gently took the newly named baby, Duke, from his mother. He smiled his toothless smile for a few seconds, then his eyes darkened when he was being held by the man. The mother gripped a dagger that no one else had noticed.

This was a special dagger, made of a special metal. A metal that is not known by mortals, but gods and half-gods. Half-bloods, or demigods, who has the blood of a regular mortal and an immortal god. The metal is Celestial Bronze, mined from Mount Olympus itself. Covered by the Mist, a magical fog that distorts human view from the true vision.

But then, the baby reached his small hand up, and touched the man's face. The eyes of the baby glowed brighter than before, like the sun at noon. The man's face went slack and after, the baby's eyes dimmed to sunrise golden again, the man smiled.

The mother, confused, asked, "Sir, why are you smiling?"

"My pain… It's gone. My pain of my leg and arm. I feel no pain and agony. They are healed!" he replied, smiling while saying this.

The woman smiled and slid the dagger back behind her. The baby gurgled and held the man's finger as he left to check on his health. The mother sighed in relief and anguish. Relief because the man wasn't a monster, and anguish because she knew her son was going to be very powerful. His godly aura will be strong to monsters, only because his father put more of his power into the conceiving. But she was happy none the less.

She relaxed slightly, but kept her hand on the dagger. the man came back half an hour later, still smiling, with baby Duke in his arms. Duke is sleeping soundly, snoring slightly and he is still slightly glowing. The man gives Duke to his mother and she lays with him on her torso, singing an ancient Greek lullaby. The man was leaving the room, and he turned and asked what she was singing. She smiled softly, and told the man what some of the words were. "These are some of the words that I like. _Oh my sweet hero, how brave you will be, is beautiful. You are strong for the weak, you will help those that need help. You will be just to those that deserve justice. _These words are what I'm hoping he will be and will do."

"That is amazing, I can't wait to have a kid." the man said.

The woman smiled a little, to show she thought it was nice the man was thinking about his future children. She just prayed that he wouldn't fall in love with a goddess and vice versa. She hoped her son would be happy, she's only had him in the world for about an hour, but she would already do anything to keep her baby safe. That's why she has the dagger, to protect him.

But she knew her son was going to be strong, and that he would have a strong aura. Monsters would be attracted to him, she already had a plan to disguise his scent for a bit longer. She didn't like her plan, but she was willing to go through with it for Duke, her world. She didn't curse the father at all for Duke's fate. She was going to live her life with her son and future husband. She was willing to do anything for her son, even if it means taking her life to protect him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is my fanfiction. I tried to format it and proofread it to the best of my ability, so if I messed up, please review and tell me about it and I will get to it as fast as I can and change it. It would also be helpful if you guys would also give me a review, saying if you liked the story or not. I wrote this awhile back and have finally gotten around to publishing it on here. My updates most likely won't be very often, probably once a week or two weeks. It all depends on what I can come up with and how well it flows onto the paper and screen. Hope you all enjoy this story.**

Chapter 2

For the first few months, it was great having a guy cover the scent of her child, without him knowing. But just when she thought it was great, her world came crumbling down.

One night, her boyfriend came home drunk. His words were slurred and he hobbled going from the door to the couch. The stench of alcohol was strong of whiskey, bourbon, and vodka.

He was with his buddies again, the mother thought exasperatedly. She put Duke to bed in his crib, which was simple, yet complex. It was oak, that had dark spires like a jail, but the wide ends were lighter in color. There were pictures of the sun and medicines, but there was also beaches with waves crashing on the sand.

The night was dark and gloomy, for the forecast was rainy. But the weather was suppose to be mild, it was dangerous outside, disastrous even. Duke still slept remarkably well, even when the thunder shook the apartment. The mother just prayed he would stay that way, but she had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't happen.

Another flash of light and then the building shook, more than before. She hoped Zeus wasn't angry at her, she tried her best not to anger him. But her attention came back to her boyfriend. He was beginning to be angry and violent. "Honey, please lie down. I'll make you coffee, and clean the apartment so you don't have to worry about it." she said to him.

He wheeled on her, his light brown eyes, becoming dark brown. It didn't help his eyes were bloodshot either. He towered over her, and started to yell, "Clean the apartment? Why would I clean the apartment? That's your job anyways! I don't need coffee, I need more alcohol!"

Then he did something she hadn't experienced before. He brought his fist up and came down with it toward her face. It happened so fast, she didn't know what happened to her, until she hit the floor. She was reeling from the hit, she didn't notice that he had picked her up by her arm. When she did, she yelped in pain, and he just tossed her across the room. She got up shakily and heard Duke start to cry.

She rushed as fast as she could to check on him, but the monster had blocked her path. He was beyond mad now, he was furious. "What are you doing? Going to see your bastard? Your fatherless child? Why am I even with someone who can't be loyal to me?" he yelled at her.

She tried to move pass by him, but he kept getting in her way. Finally, she faked one side and the monster went for it. She moved as quickly as she could to her son. She was almost to the door, then she felt his hand on her shirt. He yanked her back, and held her there, in front of him so she couldn't move. She struggled but couldn't get out of his iron grasp. She reached for the nearest movable object. Her hand grazed something and she grasped it, it was the tv remote.

She threw her hand back behind her, and felt it hit something hard. The monsters hand loosened to clutch his injured head. The woman ran to the door and closed it quickly behind her, and locking it. She went to Duke who was still crying. She kept trying to soothe him but she just couldn't. She prayed to Hestia to help her with her child, to quiet him. She turned around and on Duke's dresser was a small bottle with an orange liquid inside. She looked at it questioningly. Then she felt this warmth spread throughout her body, giving her a sudden calmness. Her baby wasn't quite as loud, but still crying.

She stayed in the room trying to hear if the man was outside waiting to beat her and her son. When she didn't hear anything, she opened the door, slightly, to see where he was. The man was lying on the couch, with a slight bump on his head where she had hit him. He was snoring very loudly, she was surprised her neighbors below didn't complain to her yet.

Finally, she turned and grabbed the bottle and got some warmer clothes for her and Duke. When she had everything she needed, she lifted her baby and quietly left the apartment. She had gotten out of the building, she heard the outraged cry of the monster. She quickened her pace to a slight jog. The night was still dangerous with the electricity from the sky. Thunder rumbled here and there, bringing a frightening tension. The woman came to the forest behind the apartment, where she went on walks to calm her and her son.

She plunged into the dense foliage, keeping to the side so she was not as visible. Lightning flashed overhead and illuminated the world. She looked behind her and saw him closing in on her.

"Shhh, be quiet, sweetheart." the mother said gently, yet firmly. "We don't want him finding you." The woman hurried with her baby to a hiding place. The wind was cold, unrelenting, driving to find shelter for her and her baby. Duke started to fidget and cry a little bit. His mother brought the liquid out and poured a small amount into the baby's mouth. He relaxed a little when the liquid went down his small throat, and he settled into a nice napping state. She gave a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. She heard the stomping and shuffling of feet against the wet ground, the feet of a drunkard and violent person.

"Come out frrrom wherre you are woman! You can't hide frrommm me foreverrr! You and yourr chillld!" the man yelled and slurred.

"Where are you?" the tired mother whispered to the clouds, but they gave no answer. She was alone to fight, with her baby in the balance. She kept running, farther from the deranged man. She came to a slight clearing, with large trees to block most of the wind and and all of the rain, that was now coming down in a great downpour. She looked for a place to set Duke, but she had to settle for keeping by a bush. She poured some more of the liquid down his throat, to keep him quiet. She prayed to Hestia, goddess of the hearth, and Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and childbirth, to keep her son safe while she dealt with the man. It seemed like the moon had gotten just slightly brighter and she had gotten a warmth, again, spread through her body. Her previous injuries seemed to have disappeared.

She turned toward the direction the steps were coming from. The monster had come barreling out of the woods. He was still angry, but not furious, which surprised the woman. She thought hitting him would make him more angry. Unless it knocked some of the drunkenness out of him, she thought dryly. She faced him, and panting slightly, while he heaved with heavy breaths. When he had finally recovered enough to talk, the woman had a small knife in her hand, that was wisely placed behind her back so he could not see it.

The man started to scream incoherent words, lost in the thundering of the sky, which also slightly shook the ground. When the man stopped moving his mouth, he was about 3 feet away from her. She could still smell the alcohol heavy in his disgusting breath. She didn't flinch from the odor or his angry behavior, she stood her ground with the knife. She had her dagger but it couldn't hurt this man no matter much she wanted it to. He was mortal, Celestial Bronze was useless here. She only had to rely on her knife that she had grabbed from the kitchen before her small journey with her baby into the woods. She still wanted to hurt the man, but she wanted to keep her son safe. She would cooperate with him, no matter how long it took. For her son, she would do anything.

When she was distracted with thinking of her son, the man grabbed her arm roughly. "Where is he?" he questioned her. "I won't hurt him, as long as you walk in a straight line!"

"Unlike you? You can barely go three steps before stumbling or swerving." the woman whispered to him.

She was hoping he hadn't heard that, but from his look, he had. He looked very mad now, he raised his fist. She saw it and unwillingly flinched and closed her eyes. She waited for the hit, but it never came. She opened her eyes, to find him smirking, like he had won a war at minimal casualties to his side, while his enemy suffered heavy losses. She was ashamed now, to have now felt little. He walked away stumbling once in awhile. "You better be back in 20 minutes, or I'll finish my move!" he called behind him, not once looking back.

She fell to the ground, weeping in her moment of weakness. She wept quietly at first, then the sorrow overcame her, and she mourned loudly. She had lost her dignity, herself of being strong. But she started to hear her son cry softly at first, then louder each passing second. She hurried over to him and scooped him up ever so gently. She tried to calm him as best she could, but he just, very little, stopped crying.

She almost smothered him, but just at that moment, she felt a warm presence appear behind her. Like sitting by a fire, in the middle of winter, even though it was spring. She turned around to find an 8 year old standing there, with a smile on her ageless face, but there was sadness and sympathy in her dark amber eyes. She thought she saw a fire reflecting off of her eyes, then she realized, with a start, her eyes were actual balls of fire. She started to back away slowly from the woman.

The woman just lifted her hands to show she didn't have any weapons, and that she didn't want to hurt her or the baby. She started to move toward Duke, but the mother put herself in the way. She knew she was facing a goddess, but she didn't care, she was going to protect him from any danger, even if it means her life. The girl stopped and spoke softly to the mother. "I'm not here to harm the child or you. I would like to help you and him. He is already very strong even though he isn't of the Big 3. He will have a hard life ahead, as you already know. But he will save many people, if it takes his life or not."

The girl gestured that she would like to hold him, with her arms outstretched to take him. The mother cautiously gave the baby to the girl. She held him like a mother caresses her child, lovingly like a mother, comforting the pains and sorrow. The woman watched in amazement as Duke quieted down and stared at the goddess with wide eyes. Just starring at her face and eyes of fire. He reached his arm up to touch her nose and when he did, he giggled and laughed. A laugh that gave his mother a smile on her face. It had also brought a bright smile to the little girls face, but not a blinding smile, a warm smile like a quilt.

"I will watch over you little one. Remember this, for when the time is right, I will be there for you." the girl said to Duke. He smiled his toothless smile and giggled.

The girl turned toward the mother and said, "I will be watching you as well, for you have sacrificed and prayed to me. A lowly goddess." She handed Duke back to his mother. Then she did something that surprised the mother. She bowed and kissed the baby's head, then turned and touched the mother's left arm. She felt a rush of fire run through her veins then she felt her wounds disappearing. The mother bowed to her and the girl smiled and vanished in a flash of flames.

It had previously warm but now the wind had brought cold back to her bones. The mother brought her son closer to her body, to keep him warm. She then made her way back toward the dreaded apartment.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review if you can. Have a good day/night.**

**BAbrink3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been 6 years since that horrible and beautiful night. After that night, she dreaded leaving Duke with his now step father. She had married him to keep her little boy safe, even if she was beaten by him.

They did their best to be with each other every second of the day. For the mother, to keep an eye on her child. For Duke, he loved his mother and loved seeing her smile, which was warm and could light up a room.

The only part of the day Duke absolutely just hated, was when Tanner Sabrelux came home from work. Tanner was a "bigger boned man" as my mom would put it with a forced smile at the end. He was fat, that's it. Not fluffy or husky, just fat. He had a greasy head of hair, that was shaggy. He smoked cigars and cigarettes with his buddies in their apartment. Going home meant Duke had to leave his mothers side and be almost alone with Tanner, or Trash Tan. Which was true, in a sense, the guy smelled like rotting flesh, that was inhabited by a skunk for a few weeks.

Trash Tan would have his buddies yell at a game to drown out the noise of him beating Duke. He would leave Duke bloodied and bruised, limping or clutching a limb. Duke tried to hide his bruises from his mother, otherwise Trash Tan was going to beat him worse than before. He could get away with most of them. His step father was very abusive to him, but he had to be strong for his mom. There was times where he thought he wouldn't survive his next beating.

One night he came home from the playground, where he found some new friends. He was so happy to have some friends for once in his short life. He thought nothing could bring his mood down. Then he opened his door and walked into a wall of stench. It was worse than it has ever been. The odor of alcohol and cigarettes permeated the air, bringing a foul taste to the room. Trash Tan and his buddies were laughing and yelling at the large flat screen television. ESPN was blaring and they also had the radio on and their computers, keeping score of their fantasy teams.

Duke's mood drastically changed from smiling gleefully to a disgusting scrunching face, to a green, sick looking face that looked like it wanted anything other than to be here in this pigpen of a place. How his mom put up with this guy, he had no idea. He wished she would just divorce him and they can go somewhere else and live and be together.

"Where's my money kid?" No hi, how are you today Duke, no did you have fun? It was money, money, money. That's all he talked about and some other things that I didn't want to know about. He sometimes talked about his '76 baby blue Chevy Malibu. I can't deny that it was awesome looking, but how Tanner could've afforded it, he didn't want to think about it. He probably just bullied the person into giving it to him, maybe blackmailed him. Maybe he was going to tell him on his mommy? Really Duke? Why would he do that?

Well sorry, I was trying to be funny but apparently you don't have a funny bone in you. Duke replied to himself. Of course I don't have a funny bone! I have nobody, you short midget!

Ok, I need to stop talking to myself. With that, there was silence in his head.

"Well? Where's my money? Or have you forgotten our secret?" Tanner said as he slowly lifted his hand to strike me. I dug into my small pockets and pulled out a ten. Our secret was my money being given to Tanner, to fund his gambling games. They played Poker, Texas Hold 'Em, you name it, any game with cards, they've played it gambling. Even Goldfish was gambling. It was disgusting to me. It was a great game, and it was ruined by this excuse of a man.

"I hope you lose." I told him and I turned and went to my room.

"You better behave or you will regret it." he said threateningly.

I just turned around and glared at him. He glared right back. Then I turned away and I could already tell he was smirking, proud that he had won. I was about to turn around and run at him and just throttle him. But then, at that moment, my mother came out of her room. She saw me and smiled brightly. At the time, I had no idea it was going to be the last time I see her smile. Running toward me, her arms outstretched to get me. I was so happy to see her, I forgot all about Tanner. I ran and jumped in her arms, feeling her warmth. It comforted me so much to see her.

When she let go and looked at me, I saw sadness in her light green eyes, she blinked and the look was gone. As if it was never there. I thought I was seeing things, going crazy. I shrugged it off, and smiled brightly at my mom. She asked me how my day was. I told her it was great, I had met some new friends. She smiled brightly, but it almost seemed like she was forcing her lips to curve, just slightly.

We made small talk until Tanner yelled at mom, "Hey, where is the chili you promised me earlier? Me and my buddies want it!"

My mommy gave a sigh of weariness, but she still smiled, her eyes twinkling. She got up and gave me a kiss on my head. When I looked at her again, she had this look of peace that I had never seen on her beautiful face. At that moment I felt calm, and not jittery, like I usually am with my ADHD. I was told I have it, and my mom was smiling, like she always does. But there was also dread in her eyes and her ever present smile.

She started to walk away, "Mom?" I said. She turned around, "Yes sunshine?" That's what she liked to call me, because apparently I was bright like the sun. Or as she would say, bright like Apollo. When she said that, she had this half smile that looked like she had a secret behind the saying. I was always confused why she had that, but I still smiled at her.

"Why do you put up with Tanner? All he does is boss you around, you should leave him and move to better place. But you can't forget me mommy." I said with a glare toward Tanner, but with a smile at the end.

She just looked at me with a kind of seriousness in her tone, yet there was happiness in it. "This will be the last time, I promise." She smiled and left to tend to Trash Tan. I was really confused on why she would say that. 'This will be the last time?' Why did she say that? Was she trying to tell me something? These types of questions where racing through my head, like light racing to it's destination.

Then I heard a crash outside. I was curious, so I decided to look at what made the noise. What I found was a giant, midnight black, dog. I tried to figure out why there was a giant dog racing through the streets, then I noticed no one paid any attention to it. That was strange because the hound was the size of a medium sized car. It looked like it was coming toward my apartment. Then it jumped into a shadow and it vanished. I was so surprised, I did a double take to make sure I wasn't dreaming any of this up. I pinched myself to try to wake myself up, but I yelped in some pain. This wasn't a dream, this was real.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating. I have been doing a lot of traveling lately and having a lot of homework due at certain dates so I haven't been able to get on here and update this story. I have a lot of people looking at my story, but no reviews. I'm saddened by that because I don't know what people think about my story, so if some of you could review that would be great! Thanks guys!**

I raced to my mom, she was still in the kitchen, making Trash Tan his chili. I ran up to her and tugged on her pant leg. She stopped what she was doing, which was stirring the mix in the pot. She looked down and saw me. Apparently I was freaking out because she kneeled down next to me and hugged me tightly. "What's the matter sunshine?" she asked. I was so shocked I couldn't speak, I was gaping like a fish out of water. My mouth opening and closing. Finally, she gave me a cup of water.

When I got myself to together again, and could speak. I told her, "Mom, there was a giant black dog outside!"

"Well, of course there are dogs outside. They are strays that left their home. Why is this new to you? You've seen them before." she asked.

"No mom, this dog was huge! Like the size of a car!" I said frantically.

That's when I noticed a change in my mom's behavior. She went from smiling and joyful, to serious and scared. She looked around, as if the shadow's were going to consume her. She grabbed my hand and we quickly walked to the door.

"Where are you going? Did I say you could leave?" Trash tan asked my mom.

I was going to throttle this guy, when I'm bigger and stronger. But until then, I'm going to wait.

"I'm just going to get some more meat and beans for your chili, dear." my mom replied.

I looked at my mom like she was crazy, I was not going to get this guy his meat and beans for his stupid chili. I was angry with my mom at that moment. She shouldn't have to put up with him.

"No, you and the boy can't go. I forbid you to go." Trash Tan said.

My mom hesitated, then she opened the door and we bolted out of the apartment. My mom was running so fast, it felt like she was pulling me like a kite. I felt that I wasn't touching the ground. She went down the stairs, taking two or three at a time. I was half scared and half thrilled. It was like an adrenaline rush, coursing through my veins.

We hit the bottom step and ran through the front double doors. We raced down the street, weaving in between people trying to get away from our apartment like our lives depended on it. Then I heard something I never wanted to hear. I heard Trash Tan and his buddies chasing after us. I turned back around to run faster and saw my mom's face in the moonlight that was peaking out from the clouds.

Then the clouds covered the moon again, and my hope of being free from Tanner vanished. He was gaining on us. We then planted our feet and split off into a gathering of trees that were thick and hard to maneuver through. We bolted in and weaved in between trees and bushes, hoping they would cover our tracks well. Then I felt something wet on my face. I thought it was sweat at first. Then I felt more drops, coming more often and more continuous. I realized it was rain.

Then I saw the first strike of lightning. It made my hair stand on end, bringing the smell of ozone into the air. Then I heard the crack of thunder not a half second later. I flew back a few feet from the force of the lightning and thunder. My mom came back and made sure I was alright. But I didn't hear what she was saying. My ears were ringing, and my vision was blurry. I tried blinking, but it did no good.

She started to pick me up and carry me, but it had slowed us down drastically. Then I heard something that chilled me to the bone. I heard a howl. This wasn't just any howl of a dog, this was the howl of a very dangerous animal or monster, or something that just wants to eat some human. It was so frightening I almost stopped dead in my tracks, but my mom kept pulling me along.

Finally we got to a clearing of the forest. It was about 50 feet in diameter, I know I'm too young to know that, but my mom made me learn math very early. So I can calculate an angle to shoot or throw something.

We stopped in the middle of the clearing. Rain coming down heavily, but still light enough that we can see easily through it. About seven seconds later Trash Tan and his lackeys burst into the clearing, stopping when they saw we had stopped. Trash Tan had three buddies with him like usual. When they all stopped and saw we were just in the clearing, they started to smirk and looked very proud of themselves to find us so quickly. I was angry with their faces. I was going to pummel them later on.

"Well, well, well, look who didn't get very far. 'I'm going to get you some more meat and beans for your chili.' My ass-You disgraceful little whore. I knew better than to trust you." Trash Tan said to my mom. My hands were clenched so tight, my knuckles were white. I was so angry, it seemed like I was growling. But I wasn't growling, something bigger, more ancient was growling, waiting to devour something tasty. I scanned the trees, and just to the left of Tanner, there was a pair of eyes that seemed to float in the air. But these weren't like regular eyes. They were red like lava, coming out of a volcano.

"Get behind me Duke." my mom said. I looked at her shocked, she never used my real name, she usually called me Sunshine. She was either mad with me, or scared. I was thinking it is the latter. When I didn't move, she said in a more stern way. "Duke Martin Umbra, get behind me now." That's when I actually got behind her, even though there was a guy behind us.

My fear rising in my stomach then my throat. I was too scared to talk or say anything. The rain coming down more softly and slowly almost like time was slowing down, or my adrenaline was pumping so much it seemed like it was. At that moment, the man on our left charged us. My mom whipped out a knife I didn't know she had. It wasn't anything extraordinary, just a regular kitchen knife. But she handled it like a master.

The man came out and my mom brought the knife out and slashed at the man, with an icepick grip. It was so fast I didn't know what happened until the man screamed in pain. There was a thin line of blood that was trailing down the mans arm. Then the blood started to flow faster and thicker. The man gripped the spot on his arm with his free hand and backed quickly away from us.

The triumphant smirk that was on Trash Tan's face was quickly wiped away. I looked in his eyes for a few seconds. I noticed something I had never seen in his eyes. There was fear in his eyes. His weakling of a wife, was dangerous with a knife. He motioned for the man on the right to attack us. The man did not seem excited to come after us when he saw how quickly mom made use with the knife. He hesitated, then the man behind us charged us. This guy was smarter than the other guy. He brought his own switchblade to the fight. My mom turned just in time and brought her knife at the right angle to stop the strike that was in a hammer grip compared to her icepick grip.

They were stuck for a few seconds, then my mom brought her left foot into a low, swift kick to the side of the mans right knee. He dropped, but kept his eyes on mom. She looked dangerous, angry, calm, and murderous all at the same time. It was scary, but awesome. The other guy had started to run toward us, but my mom turned around and threw something at the man. She didn't waste time in turning toward the man kneeling on the ground again, to make sure she wasn't surprised.

I looked at the man that was running to us. He had stopped and fell on his back, hard. I looked and there was another knife sticking out of the mans chest, near the shoulder. I knew he wasn't going to die, it wasn't close to the heart or any vital organs or blood vessels. He was just going to be in a lot of pain. My mom was facing the other man, he had his blade out in front of him, warily watching my mom. My mom was in a defensive position, being vigilant of her surroundings. I was so impressed with mom, I almost was caught by Tanner.

The hair on my neck stood straight up, I instinctively rolled forward and landed on my feet and turned around. I was facing Trash Tan now. My mom was still facing off with the other man. I wanted to call out to her, but I knew I would only distract her and she would be taken out. Either knocked out or killed, or she might just be disarmed and choked until she gave up. No, I had to face him by myself. It was past time for me not to stand up to Tanner.

I picked up the nearest thing that could fit in my hand. I just happened to roll by the guy that was dropped by the knife my mom threw at him. I yanked the knife out of his arm, and he gave a moan of pain, then he stopped and I glanced at him. He was knocked out cold, unconscious from the pain.

Now it was just Tanner and me. My mom was standing over the man she was fighting. He was bleeding from multiple cuts and had some bruises here and there. He was in the fetal position, holding his family jewels. I flinched slightly inside, I've experience that by accident. It did not feel good.

Tanner came at me with his fists, I sidestepped and slashed the knife in front of me. I heard a yelp of pain. It had come from Tanner, there was a thin line of blood on his leg. He clutched it tightly, then turned on me. He looked murderous, more murderous than my mom was. I was scared beyond belief now. My hand started to shake uncontrollably, my legs shaking as well, so much I could almost not stand. He came at me again. He brought his fists down, I rolled between his legs and, blindly, threw the knife at him. I heard a slight thud and groan of pain. Then the sound of a body hitting the ground.

I turned around and there was Tanner on the ground with the knife in his back, in his right shoulder. I knew I didn't kill him, but I felt a little guilty to stab him. I then remembered what all he did to me. All the beatings, and attempted rapes. I hated him so much, he had caused me so much pain and suffering. I wanted him to be on the receiving end of his torture, something I will make sure I oversee it. I went over to his limp body and started to kick his chest, ribs, legs, and once in the head. I heard his ribs crack for sure. I think the rest were going to be nasty bruises. I didn't care about the punishment later, I was satisfied with his beating that I had provided.

I was smirking and probably had a look of a mad man, or mad child in this case. My mom came over and wrapped her arms around me, and told me she loved me. I slowly melted into her loving embrace and cried a soft cry, to let her know I was still a little boy and still needed her.

At that perfect moment, something just had to ruin it. At the peaceful moment, and ear-shattering howl rippled through the forest.

**I'm trying to leave you guys with something to look forward to, but I don't know what you are thinking so if you could review that would be great! Later!**


End file.
